jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Torpedo
Reminder: The Arachnid and Torpedo are not unlockable since the release of Season 3, however, players who have unlocked the Torpedo and Arachnid can still buy or unlock them, they can be spawned in the Garage or with the Mobile Garage Gamepass.''' Overview The '''Torpedo is a now unobtainable special/supercar vehicle added in the 2018 Winter Update. It cost $750,000, and was only buyable once the player unlocked it by reaching level 5 as a criminal in Season 2, and level 30 in Season 1. The Torpedo used to spawn in the Evil Lair, right next to a Camaro. After being speed tested, this vehicle was shown to have the highest top speed in Jailbreak, beating the Jet, Bugatti, and Volt Bike. This, along with its incredible acceleration and reverse stats, makes it a very useful vehicle for Criminals, allowing for an easy escape from the Police in most situations. This vehicle is similar to the Arachnid, as both were $750,000 and belong to their own team, along with being locked by a level requirement. As of the Jetpack Update, the Torpedo is unobtainable. Those who did not buy it can only purchase it if someone spawns it. Those who did buy it during those seasons can still spawn it in a garage or with the Mobile Garage Gamepass. Since Season 3, it has been replaced by the R8. Gallery Screenshot_9.png|''The front side of the Torpedo.'' Screenshot_11.png|''The rear of the Torpedo.'' Screenshot_10.png|''The left side of the Torpedo.'' Screenshot_12.png|''The right side of the Torpedo.'' Screenshot_13.png|''The top of the Torpedo.'' Screenshot_14.png|''The Torpedo with its headlights on.'' Trivia * The Torpedo is most likely a hybrid between a Koenigsegg One:1 and Koenigsegg Agera RS1, both incredibly fast supercars built by Koenigsegg. *The Torpedo is one of two vehicles, the other being the Arachnid, that have names which do not make reference to either the existing real-life vehicle from which they are primarily based, such as the Bugatti, Camaro, Lamborghini, Model 3, etc., nor the class/type of the vehicle in question SUV, ATV, Military Jeep, Helicopter, etc. Coincidentally, the Torpedo and Arachnid were both limited-time level-locked vehicles released and ‘removed’ in unison. * This vehicle is one of the most suggested vehicles. A vehicle of this caliber has been suggested since the Winter Update in 2017. * This is the joint-second most expensive vehicle in the game, tied with the Arachnid and behind the Volt Bike, BlackHawk, Monster Truck and the Jet. * The Torpedo has a spoiler, but it cannot be changed. This is the first time a vehicle has this feature. * This vehicle was fixed in a miscellaneous update to not slide around. * The spoiler changes color with the body color, making the Torpedo the only vehicle in the game with that effect. This means if you are wearing a texture, your spoiler's color is your body color. This can save cash, but it may not be very stylish. * The Torpedo’s spoiler has an unusual texture that cannot be removed. Although the color can be changed by changing the Body Colour, the spoiler will always appear with a rough appearance and an ever-present sheen most notable when in direct sunlight. Strangely, these attributes seem to also affect the color the spoiler is given even when the spoiler matches with the color of the car which will always do unless a livery is on the vehicle, the spoiler will be a lighter shade, making colors such as Matte appear grey-like when chosen. * In Season 1, level 30 was required to unlock this vehicle. In Season 2, it was unlockable at level 5. * Right after the Season 2 Update, players still had to be level 30 to be able to buy the car. This was quickly fixed by the Badimo team and was changed to level 5. * The Torpedo, Arachnid, R8, and the Raptor are the only cars to be limited so far. * The Torpedo and Arachnid can still be purchased, as long as a player who owns it spawns it into the game. Category:Vehicles Category:Supercars Category:Criminal Category:Level Exclusive Category:Featured Articles